Titans Kindergarten: New Student
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: There's a new student at Jump City Kindergarten. Will this white haired toddler try to steal Raven away from our favorite changeling. Will Parker ever be able to talk again? Who is that dirty blonde with purple stilettos? Read and find out in the newest installment of the Kindergarten Series.


**INSPECTOR: Whoo Whoo! Whoo Whoo! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! *booty shake***

**KYO: Since that idiot is otherwise detained it is incumbent upon me to take over his job. Tterit is the lucky winner of the Favorite Things Contest! But don't be discouraged. Nicky will be holding his own contest. (Try using Google.) **

**RINA: RRRRRIIIIBBBBAAA. AI! AI! Aye Simone! Senor Inspector, tu es un bailarin fabilosa!**

**INSPECTOR: Gracias senorita! Y tu. *both booty shaking***

**BUTTONS: ….I told you…Kyo…not to hide…*yawn*…their Shakira…CD…for so looooonnnngggg….**

**KYO: Hush Buttons-chan. This idiot does not own Teen Titans and doesn't profit from these stories. Now Nicky-chan, hurry up and give your contest.**

**NICKY: (once again wearing the raccoon ears) YAYAYAYAYAAYAYAY! OkaySohereitisyouvvvveeeeerr rryyysmartpeople! Areyareadyareyareadyareya? SoHEREITIS!ThereisthisRRREEEAAALLLYcool ….um….thinginthismoviethatIREAALLL YYLIKE! ItsAlmostAsGoodAsPrincessMon onoke. It'sthismoviecalledPomPoko…. wellanyways…here'sthechallenge. IWantToKnowTheActualMytholog icalNameForThatThing. AndNotRacoonDog! So Start-**

**BUTTONS: *sleepily looks up at Nicky, see's raccoon ears, takes them off and puts on the bunny ones. Goes back to sleep.***

**NICKY: googling for the answer. Whoever leaves a comment with the right answer first gets an O.C. **

Today was NOT an ordinary day at Jump City Kindergarten. It wasn't an ordinary day for one very explicit reason. Ordinary days did not consist of every sharp object in the room being held up by dark magic, and pointed to one little child who was hiding in a corner.

Black eyes regarded the child pitilessly, "You will regwet eva' coming here!"

But we're coming in late, let's take things back a bit.

*Earlier that day*- "Are you telling me that you seriously forgot to get gas!" An annoyed voice growled out. Purple stilettos clicked against the concrete as they walked towards a car.

Chocolate browns eyes closed in pain. "I am not the one who forgot Lex, this giant loon is the one who forgot to put gas in my car after he drove it."

Parker for one looked slightly sheepish. "Hehe…um…" A hand came up to rub the back of his neck. "Ye see…there was this black cat that I saw and being a highly superstitious individual I had to run the other way so that it didn't cross my path and curse me with bad luck, since Zeek was rather ticked off about removing it from me last time. I mean, even if I was in a car the same thing counts right. And then after that, I remembered that I had a polka lesson, so I had to drive back where the cat was, and found out the cat had left. So then I-"

But his words were cut off as his mouth literally zipped shut. A short blonde-who was at the moment quite tall because of her stilettos-eyed her friend wearily. "Shut up and get your purple but in the car. I better not be annoyed by your kindergartener's Zeek."

Zeek, by now used to Alexis' antics, piled into her minivan, as Parker made an "Mmpph." in reply.

Once the trio got there, Zeek led the way to his classroom, wondering what his students would think of their newest high school helper. Standing at 5'5, without her heels on, Alexis had dirty blonde hair that reached her waist. Black jeans hugged short legs, as her pink hoodie hung on her petite frame. Many of their school's jocks were after the petite blonde…except none could get past her anger. Zeek and Parker-who had been friends with her since _they_ went to Jump City Kindergarten-were the only ones not to piss her off…occasionally.

As they entered, Zeek was immediately swarmed by tiny kindergarteners, who were eager to ascertain their Zeek was okay, not sick, kidnapped by monsters, scared by the dentist, beaten up by hobos, or had an accident in undies.

Alexis' dull blue eyes narrowed. "Would y'all move it! For crying out loud. Brats it's cold out here!" At her tone, thirty pairs of widened eyes left their favorite teen to stare at the scary girl standing behind him. With a unanimous 'eep" they scrambled for cover.

A blonde eyebrow rose in question, "What was all that about?"

Sighing, the cinnamon haired teen entered the classroom and placed his things on the desk. "Lex, you have to be nice. They're little. When you yell at them they think they did something wrong."

For a moment, Alexis was quiet, until fat salty tears came into her eyes. "You don't think I'm nice?" She asked.

"Mmph oom mm hmph." Parker mumbled soothingly. Zeek grabbed a piece of chocolate from his bag and handed it to her. Immediately the tears stopped. "Good. Now give me a chair."

Another sigh came out of Zeek's mouth. This was going to be a long day.

Once he had finally gotten the kids to come out from their hiding spaces, Zeek had them sit down while he went back to the front of the room. "Alright class. Today my friend Alexis will be staying with us today. Make sure you don't bother her kay?" He had to keep from smiling at their fervent nods.

"Okay, and on another note, we have a new student today. All the way from Nol, will everyone give a warm welcome to Malchior Ellis."

At these words, a small five year old boy came out of the shadows, blue eyes framed by thick black lashes and platinum blonde hair falling to his shoulders. At catching sight of him, his classmates gave a loud cheer, but his attention wasn't on them, but on a certain little girl. Black hair obscuring her face as she read, eyes in rapt attention to the words on the page.

Slowly, a smirk grew on his pale face. He might just like it here. The teen from earlier came down and patted him on the shoulder. "Malchior-"

Quickly, the boy interrupted him. "You can call me Mal."

A smile worked its way on Zeek's face. "Alright, Mal. Why don't you go sit over there by Raven. She's that girl reading."

Perfect. Confidently, Mal walked over to this Raven…which was perfect for a dark beauty such as she. He wondered if she was a sorcerous. That would be perfect to go along with him. Then they could join forces and rule the world!

Unaware of the new student, Raven continued to read her book until a slight shadow fell upon her. Looking up with faint annoyance, ready to tell of her grass stain, she paused when she noticed white hair.

Sensing the girl's inability to speak was due to his good looks-his mama told him he was _very _handsome-Mal smirked even more. "Hi there. I'm Malchior, but you can call me whatever your heart wants. You're Raven aren't you?"

Immediately not liking this new boy, Raven snorted before she turned back to her book. "I'm reading dummy. Go away."

Shocked by her abrupt dismissal Malchior narrowed his eyes. Perhaps this wouldn't be as easy as she thought.

Meanwhile, a certain adorable green toddler happily colored with his favorite set of crayons. They were new, and sparkly and his mommy had bought them for him since he had been a good boy all week! Certainly not because she had forgotten to feed his pet goldfish named Bear and found bear floating belly up this morning. Certainly not. And if Beast Boy came home to find Bear slightly smaller, then it was because Bear was on a diet….let's hope that plumber came soon.

But anyways, BB was happily coloring a picture of a pretty butterfly that he had seen that afternoon, and decided that he was going to give it to his bestest fwiend Rawen. Who was much pwettier than the butterfly in Beast Boy's opinion.

Terra came over and crooned over the picture. "Oh BB, it's bbbeeeaaauutiful! Who is it for?"

Still oblivious to her obsession for him, BB smiled. "I'ma give it to Rae."

At this, the blonde toddler scowled. "Why are you giving it to that poopie head? Why don't you give it to me instead?"

Pausing in his coloring, the green boy gave the girl a confused stare. "Why would I do t'at. Rae is weawwy pwetty. Which is why I'ma give her this picture. And I'm still upset you hit her on ta cheek." And with that, he turned back to his picture, an angry pout on his little face.

All Terra could do was stare in shock before stomping away, mumbling under her breath about stupid poopie heads.

Once BB was done, he happily clambered out of his seat, and bounced away to go find his favorite emo.

Malchior scowled. He had followed Raven into her corner only to be ignored by the pretty girl. He had complimented her, bribed her, ignored her…heck he had done practically everything but she still wouldn't talk to him. Just as he was about to let out a huff of frustration, he saw a little green boy going over to the blackette. With a bright smile, the other toddler handed a picture over to Raven.

Malchior smirked. Dummy, as if his Raven would-what? Mal had to double check to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But sure enough _his _Raven had thanked the boy _and _kept the picture. As the green boy smiled, he bounded back to his desk, giving Malchior time to seethe. It looked like he had to go and explain some things to green pests.

Beast boy was once again happily coloring when his light was blocked. Frowning, the boy looked up only to meet the cold blue eyes of the new student. Smiling obliviously, the changeling greeted him. "Hi! You ta' new kid right! I'm Beast Boy. Want to color wit m-"

"No I do not want to color with you. I came here to say stay away from _my _Raven!"

Beast Boy's frown grew. "Yow Rawen…ya mean Rae? But she's m'best fwiend."

A cruel smirk found its way on Malchior's face. "Why would she want to be friends with an annoying, stupid head like you? She likes me. So stay away." And with that Malchior glided away, proud of his victory.

Zeek had just been talking with Lex and Parker about Ms. Varro's test in Latin when he found himself with a lapful of blubbering five year old. Gently cooing, he rubbed the boy's back, not wanting a full tear attack. God knows what Raven would do if someone made her grass stain cry. But still the boy's eyes remained watery as he huffed something out about a meanie, and Mal, and Rae, and stupid…until he suddenly shut up. Looking down, Zeek saw this his mouth was tightly closed…almost as if he had an-

"Alexis!"

"What?" She asked innocently. "The kid was getting annoying, and giving me a headache. Besides, if he can't talk, he can't cry. It's a win-win situation right?"

"But I'm trying to figure out why he's upset?"

"…Why?"

A roll of cinnamon colored eyes was the only response. During their exchange, Beast Boy stared at his mouth confusedly. Feeling it, he noticed he couldn't open it no matter what. Hmm…

"Oh, alright. Sheesh. Stop complaining." And with a snap of her fingers, BB's mouth could work again. Well that was neat.

"Alright kid," said the scary blonde girl. "hurry up and tell Zeek what's got ya down do that he can win his Mother Teresa award. Then scoot, I'm not in the mood for whiners."

Reminded of why he was upset, BB looked at Zeek sadly. "Zeek…am I…an'oing?"

With furrowed eyebrows, Zeek translated. "Annoying? No, you're not annoying. Why, who told you that?" He asked, a sudden well of anger blossoming. Who had told his bubbly student he was annoying.

Parker seemed to feel the same. "Who told you that little dude? Who hurt you? You tell Uncle Parker who hurt you!"

Looking down, BB played with Zeek's sweater. "Mal said t'at Rawen doesn't wanna be m'fwiend because I'm stupid and an'oing. B-but," He looked up at the teens, green eyes watery again. "I dun want her to not wanna be m'fwiend."

"Well," Parker said. "you, know what that means don't cha?"

Beast Boy shook his head.

A grin ripped across the giant's face. "You have to serenade her!"

"Sarah-made her?" BB asked.

"Yup! Like this!" And without further ado parker whipped out his guitar and began singing. "Oh kiss me out of the bearded barley, nightly , beside the green, green grass, swing, swing, swing the spinning step you'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress! Oh! Kiss m-mmpph." Parker was cut off as Alexis once again, zipped his mouth close.

"Why don't you go ask Raven." And with that, BB was placed on the floor, and walked away. Parker gave his friends a pout, with big puppy eyes. But as he was a 6'6 giant with red eyes and purple hair, it came out as more of a deranged mutt than a puppy. So his friends ignored him.

Small tears started to work at the corners of Parkers red eyes. This was so not fair.

Hmm…so he should Sarah-made her? Well, that's what Parker said…and Parker was a grown-up…and grown-ups were never wrong…but Beast Boy didn't know a lot of songs…oh! He knew one! And it was perfect! With a bright smile, Beast Boy ran to get some of his other friends to help him out!

"So pretty bird, do you want my chocolate chip cookie?" Malchior asked.

Raven gave him a glare before turning to her book. "I'd rather eat my own boogers!"

Malchior scowled as he stomped off.

Dick was once again pulling Kori's hair when he was sneaked up on again. Shrieking manfully, again, he turned to see his green changeling friend. "Hey BB! What do ya need?"

"Um…" Smiling shyly he gave them his patented puppy eyes. "I have a fava' to ask you…"

They both nodded.

Mal smiled, sure that this would work. "Hey Raven, I know that you like to read, so I brough you this book. It's really good, it has princesses and dragons and a wizard who-"

Raven had taken the book. Hah! That would show that ugly green-

The book flew at Malchior with a resounding thump as it met his head. Ow!

Cyborg loving played with his toy car. "Vrrooom! Vroom! Eeek! Wiyo, wiyo, wiyo! Vrrrroooommm!"

"Hey Vic?"

Pausing in his play, Vic looked up to see his friend standing in front of him nervously. "Hey Green Bean, what ya' need?"

"I was wondering if ya could help me wit' something…"

With a determined look in his blue eyes, the blonde made his way over to his crush's corner. "Raven, I saw this flower and thought that you would like it. As a token of my-"

Raven took the flower, and burnt it into a crisp.

Jinx had tackled Wally to the floor and was doing her favorite thing in the whole wide world-beside terrorizing Gizmo. She was running her hands in his PRETTY RED HAIR! Oh but it was so soft, and so clean, and SO PRETTY!

Wally pretended to be annoyed, but it really did feel nice for Jinx to play with his hair. It was a lot like what his mommy did when he was sleepy or sick…

"Jinx, Wally?" Looking up, they caught their usually hyper green classmate looking at them shyly.

"Hmm?" Jinx hummed, in a good mood since she was touching her favorite Red Hair! "Could you guys help me."

Malchior glared at Raven, but the blackette still ignored him! Ug! This was so not fair! She was supposed to be in love with him! Then they could take over the world together! Sheesh! Why wouldn't she get with the program? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a green blob. Great, that stupid grass stain was back. Turning around, about to yell at him for coming near _his _Raven, he shut his mouth at what he saw…

Raven looked up, expecting that dummy Malchior, only to see Beast Boy and all of their friends. Once BB saw Raven look up, he smiled brightly. And then he, and all of their friends began to sing "You aw m'sunshine! M'only sunshine! Ya make me 'appy when skies are gwey! You ne'er know dea' how much I wuv you! Please don' take m'sunshine away!"

Without knowing it, Raven felt a smile slip onto her face. "Beast Boy…"

But before she could continue, Malchior, in his pale fury; marched right up to the other boy and slapped him in the face. "I told you to STAY AWAY!" Everyone else watched. Shocked.

Beast Boy looked up at the boy and started to cry, holding his throbbing cheek. With a sneer Malchior said, "See, that's why Raven is never gonna like you. You stupid cry bab-"

He stopped as he was torn away from the green toddler, only to be met with the fury that was Raven. every sharp object in the room was being held up by dark magic, and pointed at Malchior, who had taken to hiding in the corner.

Black eyes regarded the child pitilessly, "You will regwet eva' coming here!"

Right as she was about to send her projectiles, a cold voice snapped out "Raven Astrid Roth!" Turning she met Zeek, who had once again transformed into Zakiasu Izanami, the Prince of Hell. As the figure walked towards them, he seemed to swallow the light as each light flickered off when he passed it. Black blood slid onto the floor, acid eating the floor boards and carpet. His clothes blew in an invisible wind, his cinnamon hair turning the color of blood. He silently challenged the enraged little half-demon who sulked and conceded. However, before he could take away her prisoner, she hissed in a voice as cold as Antartica…

"Don't ever hurt _my _grass stain again! Or I'll rip yow hair out and use it as tissues!"

Scared for his life, Mal was taken by the Prince of Hell who had decided to put the boy in the office. Like heck he was staying here today.

Raven then went to comfort her crying grass stain. "Shh, BB, he's gone. It's okay."

"B-but he s-said you don' like me!" He blubbered.

Scowling the girl hugged _her _grass stain close. "Of course I like you! He's just stupid. What can I do to make you stop crying?"

With big watery green eyes, he looked up at her. "Can you kiss my owie?"

Blushing, Raven bent down and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Then she hauled him up and took her to her corner, intent on reading to _her _green changeling until nap time. Where she would cuddle with him as he changed into a green kitten. And plot the demise of the one who dared hurt what was her's.

Back near the front, Parker grinned, still unable to speak. Hah! He knew what he was talking about. Serenading _always _worked!


End file.
